


《Howler》

by AnuoEuphemia



Series: 宁教授麦教授虐狗史 [4]
Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 和宁泽涛在一起之后，麦克沃伊收到了一封吼叫信。





	《Howler》

Love makes man grow up or sink down.

…

 

学校里最不缺的，传播最快的，一定不是知识，而是八卦。拉文克劳小天才跑去向格兰芬多级长表白的事情刚在双方当事人及亲友们的冷处理下消停了，新的八卦消息又如同旋风一般席卷了整个霍格沃茨。

 

他们在一起了，各种意义上的，真正的，确切的。

 

第一个知道的人是赫奇帕奇的一个一年级小学弟，他当时走近路回公共休息室拿自己的论文，刚好看见了看见了两个人亲吻的场景。这一幕毫无疑问给小学弟一个极大的冲击，没照下来，也没留在原地继续看下去，而是捂着眼睛飞快地跑回了公共休息室，比他走近路还快了不少。但是他不是一个八卦的人，赫奇帕奇老好人的特质让他没有在没得到当事人同意的情况下将这件事传播开，就当是在帮学长们保守秘密吧，小学弟心里突然涌现出一种正义感。在这件事发生后的第三天，在身边的两个女学长花痴宁泽涛的时候，他实在没有按捺住脱口而出宁学长已经和麦克沃伊学长在一起了。

 

平日里相当低调的赫奇帕奇一夜之间成了整个霍格沃茨最受关注的学院；猫头鹰穿过房间飞到地下室带来来自其他学院的小纸条；小学弟被学姐们围着逼问他到底是怎么知道的。在把自己看到的说了一遍之后，他见到自己以温柔诚实宠辱不惊而闻名的学姐们秒秒钟炸裂，尖叫声和哭号声混在一起几乎震裂公共休息室的玻璃窗。赫尔加.赫奇帕奇在画像里笑眯眯的看着自己的后辈们，“你们平时太安静了，偶尔这样疯狂一下也不错，青春嘛。”

 

当消息传到格兰芬多的时候，宁泽涛正在写论文，五年级的学生你还指望他能做什么？他的学弟学妹们从自己寝室飞奔出来扑到他面前，宁泽涛下意识地护住自己的论文，“我现在没空辅导你们功课。”

 

“不是这个！”傅园慧一掌拍在桌子上，震得墨水瓶都跳了一下，“涛哥你是不是谈恋爱了！”宁泽涛看了一圈，每一个人的眼神里都是我们已经知道了，你坦白从宽吧。“你们都知道了还来问我干什么？”宁泽涛始终觉得，谈恋爱是他和麦克沃伊两个人的事情，他不是一个性子冷清的人，但关于这件事他还是想说一句关你屁事关我屁事。

 

“你都，”傅园慧的手腕翻转了两圈，竭力在激动得不能自已地情况下表达清楚自己的观点，“不和我们分享一下。我们再怎么也是你的师弟师妹吧，我们可是一个国家来的！”

 

“而且你是除了杨哥以外唯一一个脱单的。”李响在旁边补了一句。

 

“所以呢，你们还要开一个派对来庆祝吗？”宁泽涛随口回答道，当面前的人都露出一脸废话那是肯定的的表情的时候他突然觉得这根本不是重点。“不不，等等，”他把论文放到一边站起来，这让他没那种被俯视的压力，“你们到底想说什么。我要重点，一个一个来。”

 

“你谈恋爱都不告诉我们。”

 

“太过分了，之前还信誓旦旦地说只是朋友。”

 

“谁表白的？”

 

“当初说好的不隐瞒感情生活呢。”

 

“涛哥你可以啊。”

 

“你拐了拉文克劳小天使以后他们不给我们笔记抄了怎么办。”

 

“你们以后准备怎么办？你去澳洲还是他来中国啊？”

 

“多久结婚啊，毕业后吗？”

 

“涛哥你在上面下面？”

 

“当然是涛哥在上！以后要叫麦克沃伊‘嫂子’吗？”

 

在现在的情况变成小型发布会并且话题走向不可描述之前，宁泽涛截住了话头，“停。”他比了一个手势，“我知道你们想说些什么了，对不起我没有第一时间告诉你们，现在补来得及吧。”

 

“我表白的，在一起没几天，没说出来是觉得没必要，谈个恋爱又不是什么需要昭告天下的事。派对你们要办我也不会参加的，作业没写完；嫂子就不用叫了他会害羞的。至于结婚和未来，现在还没考虑。够了吗？”

 

“够了够了。”感觉八卦心得到了满足。

 

旁边的学生，他们在说什么，听不懂啊！这里是英国就不要用你们的母语了啊！我们也想听第一手的故事！！

 

相比起赫奇帕奇和格兰芬多，另一个风暴中心要平静得多。当消息被带到公共休息室的时候，学霸们还是一脸平静地看书聊天，只是都将目光投向了和麦克沃伊关系最好的拉金。同样来自澳大利亚的拉金小哥感受到好多射线一般的目光投射在背上，再不做点什么可能就要被下咒了，绝对有人会无声咒！于是他语气很随意地问道，“所以，你和宁在一起了？”

 

羽毛笔尖停在羊皮纸上，晕出一个墨点，麦克沃伊有些茫然，“谁告诉你的，我应该谁都没说啊。”

 

“你们接吻的时候被一个学生看到了，现在应该全校都传遍了。”拉金看着麦克沃伊的脸以肉眼可见的速度变红。“是不是朋友啊卡梅隆，这么重要的事都不告诉我一声。”他半是调笑半是认真地说道，“太让人伤心了。”

 

“我没有故意想瞒你，只是我和宁都觉得，谈恋爱而已，没必要搞得人尽皆知。”显然他们都低估了自己在学校受关注的程度，什么都不做就已经是女生们讨论的对象了，更何况是在一起这种事。

 

“所以是，迷情剂事件之后？肯定不是你表白的吧，我知道你是准备暗恋到底的。”从内心来说，拉金是不太愿意这么一直问自己这个对感情羞羞涩涩的室友的，但是架不住人民群众和自己好奇心啊。当然他还是有点不开心的，不是吃醋，只是单纯的觉得，再怎么说我们也是好朋友吧，你谈恋爱好歹也要让我知道一下啊。

 

他现在还不知道自己被泼狗粮的日子还在后面。

 

“就是，那段时间我不是一直躲着他吗，然后有一天他把我堵住对我表白了。对不起，我应该告诉你的。”当你面对狗狗眼的时候，真是什么脾气都没了。拉金看到他一脸歉疚的样子反而笑了，“多大点事，我又没生气。”其他人就说不定了。拉金的余光看到紧捏着魔杖的麦克沃伊迷妹们。

 

…

 

格兰芬多级长的爆发是在他们交往的事情传得沸沸扬扬的第二天早上，猫头鹰分别给他们带来了一大堆祝福的诅咒的没有实际意义的便条，宁泽涛刚把自己面前的一堆处理完，就听见拉文克劳的长桌那边集体倒吸一口冷气。

 

麦克沃伊面前一堆纸条上落着一个亮红色的信封，每一个边角都透露出爆炸般的危险气息。他有些手足无措地看着这封吼叫信，直到四角开始冒烟才终于下定决心打开它，整个礼堂都回荡着女生尖利的声音；谴责麦克沃伊是如何不要脸的勾引自己男神，各种粗俗的话语和诅咒源源不断冒出来，最后极其不甘心的化作灰烬晃荡着落到了那些便条上。

 

礼堂里鸦雀无声，学生相互交换着眼神，却没有人开口打破沉默，拉文克劳的学生们一脸担心的看着麦克沃伊，后者只是朝他们笑笑。正想对朋友们说自己没事，身后格兰芬多的长桌传来一声巨响。宁泽涛面前的桌子直接断成两半，餐具滑落在地上声音混乱而清脆，白色的便条和信件燃烧后在空中飘飘荡荡。他手里的魔杖不断往外冒着火花，淡蓝色的电流缠绕着杖尖。

 

坐在旁边的孙杨下意识地往旁边躲了一下，反应过来之后握住宁泽涛的手腕，“包子，冷静，冷静点。”他从来没见过自己这个冷静温和的师弟这个样子，别的中国学生差不多都吓傻了不敢动，其他学生不知道到底该是拿出魔杖让桌子恢复如初还是制止宁泽涛。一部分学生求救般的看向教师席，更多的学生看向了麦克沃伊。

 

“宁！”麦克沃伊终于在拉金的示意下反应过来，走到宁泽涛旁边叫他，孙杨收回手往旁边挪了挪让麦克沃伊有更多的空间，顺便抽出魔杖让桌子复原。

 

麦克沃伊的声音让宁泽涛回过神，他才意识到自己将魔杖捏得很紧，紧到指关节都在一阵阵泛疼。“没关系的宁，我没事，你别激动，”他的手抚上宁泽涛的手，将后者紧扣在魔杖的手指一根根松开，“我真的没事，你把魔杖收起来，听话。”即便是在为了金色飞贼拼得你死我活的魁地奇球场上，麦克沃伊也没见过宁泽涛这样的神情，对视的一瞬间他的身子本能地因为恐惧打了个颤。“你吓到我了。”他笑了笑，背对着桌子在宁泽涛旁边坐下。格兰芬多的学生都松了口气，纷纷取过南瓜汁给自己压惊。

 

“对不起。”宁泽涛低声说道，他从来没想过他们在一起会让麦克沃伊经历这种事。“我说了我没事。”麦克沃伊将宁泽涛的手指展开，让自己的手指滑进他的指缝，“你只是，”他耸耸肩，“有一个很疯狂的粉丝罢了。这没什么。”

 

宁泽涛还想说什么，但是校长的声音打断了他。“我希望同学之间寄吼叫信这种行为是最后一次，”老人平静的声音里带着让所有学生屏住呼吸乖乖听话的威严，“希望你们都学会尊重他人。”他扫视着下面四个长桌，“现在，继续享受你们的早餐吧。”

 

礼堂里说话的声音渐渐大起来，又恢复成了之前的样子，麦克沃伊也不好再坐在格兰芬多的桌子旁边，他凑过去亲亲宁泽涛的嘴角，“我回去吃饭了，晚点见。”宁泽涛点点头，松开他们交扣的手。

 

徐嘉余长舒一口气，“涛哥你刚才吓死我们了。”身边的人附和着点头。“破坏力太强了，还以为校长要扣我们的学院分。”男生对宁泽涛的突然爆发出来的战斗力心有余悸，女生已经激动得要跳起来了，“涛哥你太帅了！男友力简直啊啊啊！”

 

霍格沃茨八卦史上又添上了辉煌的一笔。

 

…

 

之后宁泽涛很认真地去院长那里反省了自己突然失控破坏公物这个错误，并主动要求惩罚。布朗教授只是拍拍他的肩，告诉他要学会控制自己的情绪，“当然从一个过来人的角度来说，我觉得你的反应相当不错。”教授朝他的得意门生眨眨眼睛。“不过别让恋爱影响了你的成绩，宁，这是很重要的一年。”

 

烦人的小纸条是没有了，但是身边八卦的同学完全没有减少。原本对这件事情保持路人态度的学生在经历了礼堂强行泼狗粮的行为之后开始对他们的感情生活产生浓烈的兴趣。说真的，有几个人能为了自己男朋友当着校长教授们的面炸了长桌！

 

其中以中国学生为最，简直就是第一手资料的八卦传播机。毕竟是抱成团的同一个国家来的留学生，又是一个学院的师弟师妹，占尽了天时地利人和。宁泽涛从来不知道自己的感情生活居然让人这么感兴趣，哪怕自己只是简单地回答比如“图书馆。”“聊魔药配方。”“去了霍格莫德。”之类的话都能让她们非常的兴奋。顺便还不断地发出建议和感想。

 

“你们怎么老是去图书馆啊，多没意思。二号温室后面那条小路去过吗？听说花开得很漂亮又隐蔽，不少情侣都喜欢去那里。”

 

“谈恋爱的时候难道不应该凑在一起聊星星聊月亮风花雪月吗为什么你们凑在一起就是聊魔咒魔药魔法史，浪漫两个字怎么写知道吗，你们学霸的爱情真是搞不懂。”

 

“麦克沃伊还没学会用筷子？都这几年了啊还没学会，涛哥你能不能行了，这样怎么把人娶回中国。”

 

“七夕节你给麦克沃伊送礼物了吗，订了一整年的科学日报？涛哥你可真贴心。他送你东西了吗。哦那是他送你的书啊，还以为是谁拿回来当凶器的板砖。”

 

等等等等，宁泽涛终于忍无可忍，“你们每天都这么闲吗？论文写完了吗，魔咒练习了吗，配方记住了吗。”干脆把八卦两个字写在你们的脑门上算了，反正其他学生也看不懂。然而他的师弟师妹们比他更加义正言辞，“涛哥我们这是在关心你，朴前辈已经毕业了，我们只能关心关心你的感情生活了。顺便为自己未来谈恋爱取取经做铺垫。”

 

这话的意思就是，没赶上杨哥谈恋爱的时候，但是赶上了你，不好好八卦一下真的太对不起自己了。

 

“取经是吧，不用，真的，等你们谈恋爱了自然就知道怎么做了。”宁泽涛合上书，“首先，你要脱单。”他挥挥手，“我去和卡梅隆约会了，你们继续孤独寂寞着吧。”

 

“……我们刚才是被涛哥怼了吗。”

 

 

围观了整个礼堂事件的不止学生还有教授们，虽然都没什么明显的表示，但是似乎每个教授都喜欢在自己的课堂上调侃一下这两个优秀的学生，哦，除了教魔法史的宾斯教授，没什么能撼动他对讲课的专注。

 

“缴械咒的秘诀就在于要多加练习，这样你才能够在紧急时刻对准目标施行咒语。”黑魔法防御术教授踱着步说道，“这是最为普遍实用的防身咒语，也是O.W.Ls考试的必考项目之一，我希望你们都能够熟练的掌握。现在两两一组开始练习，当然，我是一个开明的老师，你想找不同学院，不同年级的同学也可以，明白吗宁先生。”

 

宁泽涛感觉到一瞬间教室里所有的目光都投到了自己身上，他面不改色，“他现在在上草药课，教授。”

 

“没关系没关系，”教授摆摆手，“课后多练习也是可以的，别光顾着谈恋爱耽误了学习。”

 

“知道了，谢谢教授关心。”

 

魔药课上布朗教授拍拍手，“又快要到圣诞节了吧，大家准备好给别人的圣诞礼物了吗；为了不让大家都度过一个意乱情迷的圣诞节，今天我们来讲讲迷情剂。是的我知道这是六年级的内容。”布朗教授手指对着举手的学生示意了一下，“但是鉴于现在大家都是早熟的孩子，”他跟着教室里学生们的笑声笑了笑，“我们决定将这个课程提前。我相信你们也都很感兴趣。”他挥动魔杖移开了桌椅，让学生们围到他的身边。

 

“首先，我一定要提醒你们，迷情剂并不能带来真正的爱情。这点非常重要，一旦药效消失，喝下魔药的人会忘记这一切。它和爱情魔药的区别在于，后者作用于生理，而这个作用于精神上。”

 

教授揭开坩埚的盖子，银白色的雾气缓慢地飘散在空中，“不同的人，在面对迷情剂的时候会闻到不同的味道；仅仅是残留在杯壁上的微末剂量，也会对人产生影响，尤其是在喝药的人免疫力低下的时候。”他朝着宁泽涛眨眨眼睛，“这一点我相信你们的级长先生应该深有体会。在这里我就必须要再次说明洗净药剂瓶的重要性。药效强劲的迷情剂即便是混合着其他魔药也依旧能产生影响。”宁泽涛挑了挑眉毛。

 

对啊清洗药剂瓶真的太重要了，宁泽涛现在哪怕拿到一个干净的瓶子也会习惯性地对它清理一新。

 

“迷情剂带来的爱情是虚假的，我希望你们牢牢记住这一点，”最后布朗教授再次提醒道，“当然那些已经是真爱的人，迷情剂对他们来说只是起了一个催化作用。不过这就不在我的讲课范围了，课后让你们的级长详细地讲讲。作业是复习前面的内容，下节课进行随堂测试。下课吧。”

 

虽然有学生忍不住想要让宁泽涛讲讲他和麦克沃伊的迷情剂事件，但是毕竟冷着一张脸的宁泽涛怎么看都不适合上去搭话的样子，只能放弃。

 

如果说宁泽涛还能靠着面不改色和面无表情应付教授的调侃，那麦克沃伊则是完全招架不住。好不容易让学院里母性泛滥关心自己的学姐学妹们相信他和宁泽涛在一起很好，完全没有问题，吼叫信只是一个意外不会影响到自己之后，刚以为消停了就迎来了教授们在课堂上有意无意地提到自己男朋友的名字。

 

而麦克沃伊唯一的应对方法，也是他身体下意识的反应，就是脸红。刚开始是听完教授说的话脸红，听多了发展成只要教授说出宁泽涛三个字脸都会烧起来。教授们也就不好意思再对着这个容易害羞的学生说什么了。

 

唉，这孩子脸皮太薄了，还得练练；还是宁同学比较好玩。

 

…

 

五年级开始当上级长后学业事业爱情三丰收的宁泽涛最近有点烦恼，烦恼的源头当然来自麦克沃伊，毕竟自从在一起之后宁泽涛的世界中心也就没有别人了。而这个烦恼就是，你知道的，谈恋爱的少年嘛，总会有一些，原始冲动，你懂吧。

 

当宁泽涛又一次从梦里醒过来洗了裤子再把自己的脸埋到枕头里的时候，他开始认真地思考自己最近是不是真的有点欲求不满。

 

他和麦克沃伊感情很好，在一起之后约会牵手亲吻一个不少，但是也仅仅是这样，最后那一步，最重要那一步，始终没踏出去。不是宁泽涛不想，看在梅林的份上，他相当想，但是他不确定麦克沃伊是不是想。

 

他的小男友那么容易害羞，听到情话都会耳朵发红，接吻的时候他都能感受到对方脸上传来的热度。

 

宁泽涛觉得自己实在不能要求麦克沃伊更多了，反正来日方长，现在忍忍有什么大不了的。他是这么想的，但是学业的压力和喜欢的人在面前看得到摸得到吃不到的憋屈积攒起来让他浑身都散发这一种我心情不好不要惹我的气场。

 

李广源徐嘉余他们几个凑在一起，看着刚刚以噼啪爆炸牌声音太大吵着别人学习呵斥一年级的宁泽涛，“涛哥最近怎么了，火气好大啊。”

 

“谁惹他了吗？不对，谁敢惹他啊，谁惹麦克沃伊了吗，也没有啊。”

 

“可能是学习压力太大吧，杨哥五年级的时候好像脾气也不好。”

 

“你确定那时候不是因为朴前辈毕业了。”

 

“……”

 

“反正最近别惹涛哥就对了。”

 

宁泽涛这边逮着人就怼，麦克沃伊那边整天心烦意乱的也没好到哪去。对，他和宁泽涛在烦恼同一个问题。麦克沃伊之前虽然没谈过恋爱，但至少也知道到了哪一步该做什么事。现在这个局面让他觉得有点进退两难。

 

退是不可能的，在一起时间虽然挺短但是他们双向暗恋了好几年，一毕业连七年之痒都过去了；但是要说进，麦克沃伊实在不知道怎么往前走这一步，万一宁不想要呢，麦克沃伊想到这里就想拽头上的卷毛，也许他觉得还没到这个时候，而自己又实在不好意思去主动地要求这种事。

 

所以说，再聪明的人，只要谈了恋爱，都会自动变成笨蛋。

 

宁泽涛觉得自己真的需要一些过来人的建议，他只是希望孙杨不要讲着讲着就开始说朴前辈有多好多好，这五年里他已经听得够多了。“杨哥，聊聊？”他坐到孙杨的旁边，一脸虚心求教的样子。

 

“等等啊，我把给park的信写完。”孙杨头也不抬，手上奋笔疾书。宁泽涛在旁边坐了十分钟，孙杨终于停了笔，将信仔细卷起来放在旁边，偏过头看着自己的师弟，“怎么了？出什么事了。”

 

“没出什么事，”宁泽涛抿抿嘴，想着这件事情要怎么说。“只是想问问，你和朴前辈当时，在一起之后，那件事情是怎么处理的。你懂的。”他比了一个让人一目了然的手势，孙杨心领神会。

 

“没什么特别的啊，在一起之后顺其自然就发生了。他也是格兰芬多的嘛，我们比你和麦克沃伊相处时间要多一些。”孙杨回忆着过去，完全收不住自己的笑容，“你和麦克沃伊还没进行到那一步？包子你这行动力，啧啧啧，都不好意思说你是我师弟。”

 

宁泽涛觉得好气呀，明明已经脱单了为什么还是有一种被塞了一嘴狗粮的感觉，但是师哥毕竟是师哥，又说的是自己无法反驳的事实，再气也只能忍着。

 

“涛哥这几天变得更凶了。”中国学生又一次聚在一起开小会，“到底发生了什么，拉文克劳那边没传出来他们分手或者吵架了啊。”

 

“可能是相思病犯了，他们好几天没见面了吧。”

 

“我问了麦克沃伊的室友，他们说麦克沃伊最近好像也不太开心，一直很烦恼的样子。你们说导致他们行为失常的是同一件事吗。”

 

“八成是，但是是什么事啊，早点解决啊，我想念以前那个温柔沉着的涛哥！”

 

“你们在说什么？”孙杨的声音毫无预兆地从后面冒出来，让坐着的人都差点跳起来。“妈呀杨哥你要吓死我们啊，走路请走出声好吗！”

 

“我们在说涛哥最近行为失常的原因。”李朱濠说道，把眼镜往上抬了抬，“杨哥你知道是为什么吗。”

 

“哦，多半是憋的。”

 

？？？

 

 

对于一群还处于低年级这个阶段的学生来说，师哥吃不到恋人导致心情不好他们遭殃这个事情，是限制级了点，但是只要能让级长先生恢复正常，他们完全不介意把麦克沃伊送到宁泽涛的床上啊！

 

“现在问题来了朋友们，要怎么做。”

 

“要不我们去斯莱特林那边弄点爱情魔药，我知道他们有人在卖这个。”

 

“你傻的吗，什么魔药能瞒得过涛哥，自从上次麦克沃伊误喝了迷情剂之后他对待魔药不是一般的仔细。”

 

“我们去拉文克劳哭诉？”

 

“……进拉文克劳要回答问题，万一我们答不出来怎么办，岂不是很丢脸。”

 

“我们都已经在讨论这种事了还在乎脸吗。脸重要还是命重要。”

 

“我觉得，至少要让他们见面把事情说开，后面发生什么就不关我们的事了。反正涛哥只要见到了麦克沃伊都会很开心。”

 

“行吧，先把麦克沃伊叫出来说明一下情况。”

 

那天晚饭的时候麦克沃伊收到了一个便条，上面写着请他吃完饭之后到三号温室旁边见面，并且一定不能让涛哥知道，署名是全体中国学生。难道是宁出什么事了吗。麦克沃伊疑惑地卷起纸条朝格兰芬多那边看了一眼，没什么异常啊，就是心情好像有点不好。

 

虽然中国学生都认识，但是走到那里被十几双眼睛齐齐看着的时候，麦克沃伊还是下意识地后退了半步，“你们好。”他用中文有些生硬地说道。“有什么事吗？”

 

“是这样的，涛哥最近心情不太好。”

 

“导致我们也过得不太好。”

 

“听说你最近挺烦恼的，我们觉得你们在烦恼同一件事。”

 

“所以你能和涛哥见面把话说清楚吗。”

 

“我们挺怕他一个收不住炸了公共休息室的，真的，和你有关他什么事都做得出来。”

 

你一句我一句把话说完，麦克沃伊有些愣愣的，同一件事？同一件事！

 

他们就看着麦克沃伊的脸色变了好几次，最后他点了点头，“我知道了，我会去找宁谈谈的。”

 

“谢谢嫂子！”

 

麦克沃伊脸红起来的样子真可爱难怪涛哥这么死心塌地。

 

仔细思考了一下，麦克沃伊还是把见面的地方定在了有求必应屋，想要什么有什么，方便快捷。等宁泽涛来的时候他想了很多措辞，但是当人站在他面前的时候忘得一干二净。不就是勇气吗，拉文克劳也有！“宁你不想要我吗？”

 

话问出来两个人都愣了，麦克沃伊抬手盖着自己的脸，问出来了，不过太直白了吧。宁泽涛走过去拉开他的手，“卡梅隆你怎么会这么想？”不想要，开什么玩笑，不想要他大晚上做什么梦。

 

“可是你什么都不说，也没有什么表示。”麦克沃伊把脸埋在他的肩上，说话的声音越来越小。

 

宁泽涛觉得自己简直有苦说不出，而且傻透了，“我是怕你不想啊，”他一手搂住麦克沃伊的腰，另一只手抚弄着他的后颈，“不想吓着你。”

 

“我想。”麦克沃伊小小声地说道，宁泽涛没反应过来。

 

“宝贝你说什么？”

 

“我说，我想。”麦克沃伊抬起头看着他的眼睛，羞怯，但是认真。“我想要你。”

 

宁泽涛勾起唇角，“那我就不客气了。”

 

…

 

麦克沃伊回到寝室躺在床上，因为腰不舒服调整了半天才找到合适的位置，过了一会又裹着被子在床上滚了一圈，折腾完被送到公共休息室门口这种事情真是太难为情了，麦克沃伊都能听见走廊两边画像里那些人物的笑声和讨论声。但是，他把被子拉过头顶，宁真的好帅好性感啊！好喜欢他！

 

当格兰芬多公共休息室里的学生们看着自家级长一脸神清气爽的走进来的时候，就知道持续这么些天的警报可以解除了，感谢麦克沃伊小天使！

 

 

——End——

 

注：Howler 吼叫信


End file.
